Hear You Me: InuKag::
by Akatana
Summary: Well, it's the song Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World, with an Inuyasha and Kagome story. Please, R&R!


**My third fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...ok, better calm down. Well, my sister had this idea on putting the song "May angels lead you in", by Jimmy Eat World, and Inukag together. I liked it the idea so much that i wrote this story. So after you read it, please leave comments and tell me what do you think -inner voice: and, tell me, who would ever tell you the truth: that you suck? Nobody! did you hear me? NOBODY!-/- me: oh, shut up! well, hope you like it.**

**Sorry for the dreadful grammar, i'm not very good at language, and Spanish and any other related with grammar (i hate those classes!!)**

* * *

_**Text with italic are the song **_

_

* * *

_

Kagome was sitting next to the river, singing her favorite song: May angels lead you in. That song always made her feel better after every undesirable circumstance . This time was, as usually, Inuyasha running off to see Kikyou. Every time she saw 'em together it broke her fragil heart. As she began singing, tears rolled from her beautiful eyes. It was such a grief to see how a lovely woman waste her tears for a someone who doesn't even returns it's feelings. But she had made a promise, she promised him that she'll always be at his side, no matter what.

_**There's no one in town, i know**_

_**you gave us some place to go**_

_**I never said thank you for that**_

_**I though i won't get one more chance**_

_**What would you think of me now?**_

_**So lucky, so strong, so proud...**_

She stopped singing (A/N: but the song keeps playing, but she's not singing! well, i already told you that, but you know what i'm talking about --). More tears rolled from her eyes. This song wasn't helping at all! The more she though about Inuyasha, the more tears dropped. Then, she could hear that someone was walking towards her. She frozed. She though it was Sango or Shippo to cheer her up, but she really wanted to be alone.

_**May angels lead you in**_

_**Hear you me, my friends**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go**_

_**May angels lead you in**_

Kagome didn't move, she waited until who ever it was to sit or to talk. Someone sat right next to her. And guess, it was Inuyasha (inner voice:of course it was him, who else would it be? me:oh, shut up, inner voice!). Kagome hurried to dry her tears so Inuyasha wouldn't know she was crying. He didn't say anything, neither she. Inuyasha, as Kagome, was speechless. There was silence like for five minutes. Both wouldn't see each other. Kagome was looking at the forest and Inuyasha was looking at the sky, what was he suposed to say? That he had fun with Kikyou? That she, Kikyou, was alright? That the stars were beautiful? Sure, Kagome would love to hear all of those things. Besides, he doesn't say such things like "the stars are beautiful tonight" and all that stuff.

_**So what would you think of me now?**_

**_So lucky, so strong, so proud..._**

**_I never said thank you for that_**

**_Now I'll never have a chance_**

Finally, he broke the silence.

-I...didn't know you could sing- he said with stutter.

-Anyone can sing, Inuyasha- she said seriously not moving from where she was, but blushing a little bit. She felt

**_-_**I know- he hurried to say -but I have not listened to a so beautiful voice since my mother's death...- he softened his eyes.

Now, Kagome was really speechless and felt some guilty. She looked back to Inuyasha. He was still looking at the sky. the stars were reflected in his deep golden eyes. The night become coldly

**_May angels lead you in_**

**_Hear you me, my friends_**

**_On spleepless roads the sleepless go_**

**_May angels lead you in_**

-You might be cold- he said. He took off his Rate Robes and put 'em on Kagome.

-Thanks- she said with a very low voice.

She was still shooking. - Are you still cold?- Inuyasha had noticed it.

-Just a little bit- she didn't move. By her surprise, Inuyasha approached her.

-Do you want me to...hug you?- he was shooking, too, but not because it was cold.

Kagome was about to say "YES!" when she remembered how did he ran off to see Kikyou. Man, now she was actually burning inside. She just nodded. A smile could be descried in Inuyasha's lips. He approach her a little to be able to raise his arms around her waist.A tone pale pink covered her cheeks.

_**May angels leads you in**_

_**May angels leads you in**_

_**May angels leads you in**_

_**Hear you me,my friends**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go **_

_**May angels leads you in**_

She enjoyed the loving hug as much as him, but she didn't knew that. She was no longer cold and no longer angered with inuyasha. How could she be angry to such a handsome, loving and careness boy?

_**May angels lead you in**_

_**Hear you me, my friends**_

She was asking herself if Inuyasha was enjoying the sweet embrace as much as she was. They stayed like this for who knows how much time, hugging each other. He, smelling her fresh scent and she, smelling his silvester scent.

_Nothing can ruin this moment..._

* * *

If you wanna see the rainbow,

you'll have to go through the rain,

If you wanna see true love,

you'll have to go through pain.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it, i actually have to correct each word to make it sound like true feelings, but couldn't. And, yeah, I know the song doesn't have anything related with the fic but i just liked the idea. I own one to my sis.**

**Oh! And if you wanna know how does Kagome's voice sounds, then visit the next page: Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
